Different fiction that pop
by jetslinger333
Summary: This Fiction is just one of my Ideas that pop from my head. they will be different fiction i will write and it depends on the readers if i should updated it or not.


The Dynamic Duo

It was after school in Kuoh academy a student was in the student council room finishing his work with a smile he had a brown hair, with white skin gentle blue eyes and wearing the Kuoh standard uniform with respect was finally finishing his paperwork.

"There all done, I never though there would this much problem in school especially the budget".

Then a knock on the door was heard

Knock knock knock

"Are you finish already Xeno our little sister will be frustrated if were late again" this person was a blond male with long hair tied to a ponytail that almost reach the ground his skin was similar to the person in the student council with a look like a Bishonen his uniform was untidy with few unbutton collar making an aura of bad boy emanating from him.

"I'm all finish Nii-san" as he took his bag and walk out of the room with his brother towards home.

This two are Zion Ishokawa and Xeno Ishokawa both of them are twins and were born on the same day except Zion was first to born followed by Xeno, both of them have strange birth mark Xeno has an X shape birth mark on his left arm and Zion have a Z birth mark on his right shoulder. Therefore the parents name them after their initial birthmark. They have a little sister who is still in grade school who has Zion blond hair, and blue eyes her name is Ciel Ishokawa. The twins are quite popular, Xeno was the gentle kind person always helping others students with their work or problems including normal routine like homework, assignment, sports and etc he didn't complain at the chores he did. he was a really honor students cause he never skips from class, never sleep, always arrive school early, pass early his homework and more importantly finish his assignment before the dateline, not only that animals tend to be near him every time he was having lunch outside near the tress. He also gain the Respect the student council Sona Sitri making him a member including other students male and females of the academy, Xeno is a pacifist who detests violence that sometimes always got himself in trouble especially during fights that he try to stop it peacefully which his twin brother Zion always tend help him. He was also a good marksmen's, during that time in archery club he wanted to try out and he did it was bulls eye every arrow hit dead center of the target he try many things like darts, air gun, basketball or anything that can sent a projectile will always hit dead center. Not only that he was a good cook and artist it was during home economics class that he make a dish fit for the nobles which everyone like when eating his food he was so considerate that he make more so that everyone in the class can eat together his kindness sometimes brought tears to everyone always nicknamed him the **Sweet prince**, he always like doing hobbies like knitting, reading, playing music and sports. He was that everyone called perfect in everything.

Zion was a strong silent type since he rarely go to clubs or do other activities but he was a smart student always got top place in the exam result including Xeno his twin brother since both of them always get top places at the same time. Zion was very popular especially among the females populace in the academy similar to Kiba Yuto which cause the perverted trio despise them but like he care what other people think. He always got himself in trouble by getting into fights which he always wins, since he always get good grades in his education he was always being let of the hook even the student council Sona Sitri can't even touch him, she respect Xeno but dislike Zion which sometimes bring one question in everyone minds how come they are related but so different with each other then again it would be a problem if theirs two Zion attending the academy. Zion was given the nickname **Zero** ever since he beaten all the kendo club members without hurting them by disarming their bamboo sword easily and not wearing any armor for protection at all and because he declare "The chances of you all defeating me is zero percent" which is why he was called **Zero **it was not a mocking name but a title of respect that they give him but at the same time he felt nostalgia every time someone called him **Zero**. Beside that he tend to get respect by the female populace when he caught the perverted trio taking pictures of the kendo club when changing he tied them up on a tree leaving many Bamboo swords lying around so that the Kendo club members will use it to beat them like a piñata and which they enjoy as target practice. They was one time a Person name Hyodo Issei confront him for ruining the trio moment including insulting his hair which someone already warn them to never insult Zion hair since he was an idiot he didn't hear about the news, they were some people did insult his hair let just say they need a month of recovery and traumatized seeing blond every again and that what happen to Issei in which he was traumatized seeing blond for a month. Zion was also perfect like Xeno in every aspect except the part he tends to be lazy and uncaring but the Kendo Club insisted that he became their manager and coach but he refused it isn't his style even so they were persistent that even stalked everywhere he goes and finally he gives up and became the team manager and coach that makes Xeno happy because his brother can't skip club activities anymore.

Both of them were carrying something similar it was a necklace that looks like a face of a mask, the color was white with two different colors Red and Blue ( Bio metal X & Z). The twins receive them on their twelve birthday, it was being send without any address only said to X and Z their initial name even so the twins felt strange familiarity of obtaining the necklace it feels like apart of them so they always wear it around their neck.

* * *

Both of the twins were already walking out from the Gate but didn't know that a red hair person was looking at them she was Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan along with her best friend and Queen Akeno Himejima.

"So bunchou seeing something you like".

"While of course you probably heard of them the shield and the sword".

"Oh the twins, even I'm very fond of them especially the one name Zion fufufuf after hearing how he fights and torturing those trios".

Rias sighed about her queen sadist nature "I knew your going to say that".

"So are you going to take one of them as your peerage if you do please pick Zion".

"Will just see first but the problem is that Xeno is well like by Sona which is way she nominated him as a member of the student council without turning him into a devil also theirs his older brother you know how he can be over protective we just have to wait the right opportunity that's all.

" I'm sure we will"

* * *

Both siblings right know were cleaning and preparing dinner as usual well except the older one

"So Zion oni-chan what have you being doing today" a girl who looks similar like Zion was sitting on the couch was reading. This is Ciel the twins little sister she's in Grade school she might look little and innocence but she's very smart but only the family members know about it, she tend to keep her abilities a secret after all she doesn't want to attract attention she also like cute fluffy dolls.

"The usual, Training the girls of the Kendo club for tournament to get ready you don't know how hard they begged me to teach new techniques and style, plus those perverted trio was a good dummy practice".

"I can't blame that you're just so powerful and handsome at the same time Zion-nichan your like a knight in my fairytales story".

"If I'm not interrupting could at least help me with the cooking Zion" Xeno was at the kitchen cooking while wearing an apron, this scene was not was to normal to the family not only that he was an ideal houseman since he likes cleaning so he does the house chores.

"Sorry Xeno you know how much I dislike cooking and especially your cooking is number one in this house"

"That is true Xeno-nichan is the best"

Xeno just shrugged and continue cooking he can't argue when Ciel was smiling like that it was so cute like a puppy he was always weak when seen her like that.

Then everyone eat happily as a family do, but even so in their minds they were occupied with something. Zion still remember seeing the three most popular Idol this morning Rias Gremory, Akeno, Koneko and Yuto he can't stop this feeling something isn't right with them his battle instinct is telling him to be careful. Zion doesn't understand but this feeling was something he knows but can't remember it was a nostalgic feeling almost like he once faces someone powerful that he fought but he just kept quiet as the oldest in the family he must show the family everything is alright.

"Zion oni-chan is something wrong Ciel asked concerning her older brother."

"Nothing Ciel oni-chan just thinking that's all".

"If you say so".

* * *

A lone man stood there with his golden long blond hair alone against an army that look like robots with red Cyclops eyes looking straight at him, he was wearing a red armor wearing a red helmet at the center embedded with a green gem , holding a saber glowing radiate same color as the gem. Hi eyes were fill with nothing but anger towards the army that he was facing, a few of them came to killed him and the outcome was their comrades body were slice into two and few dozen were nothing but scrape and parts lying around. Then he rush straight towards the army slicing and blasting all of them mercilessly at the same time he was furious there was no end but no matter how he was outmatched as he spook out loud " I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!"

Zion was awake from his dream it was a sense of dejavu that he felt it before but he just shrugged just a dream as he was late in the morning the last thing he needs is another excuse for the student council to call him for being late.

* * *

Student's council room

Sona Sitri heir to the Sitri noble clan was just finishing revising all the documents of the budget for every club but at the same time she was thinking hard on how to make Xeno as her pawn, Sona was already has a crush on Xeno since the first day she lay her eyes on him she knew something special about him he was perfect, smart discipline not only that he even help her with her work, and didn't care he was late or anything it made her heart skip even more she even tried to ask him out but couldn't because of his twin brother being over protective if that wasn't enough she hates him for being undisciplined, bossy, a loose cannon and annoying he was like a parasite she wanted to freeze him and shove him in a coffin and sent it far way. The question was why they are so different t than each but are related s twins as she scowl broke the pencil thinking about. Her peerage that just saw this just move further away and not making eye contact shudder what would happen if they ask the room temperature went cold and intense. Xeno then entered the student council room then suddenly Sona frustration seemed to cold down instantly like candle on ice or summer just came when seeing her crush as his smiled was like a blessing to her, but at the same time Sona pawn Saji Genshiro was jealous that a non-reincarnated devil Xeno manage to stole his Kaichou heart which he fail since Zion beat her in chess thinking that it was just a game but he didn't know that Sona Sitri heart was already being stolen before he even play chess with her.

"So Kaicho anything I need to do today"

" Nothing much just that some idiot miss count the budget and some students arguing about the extended time need to practice" She remain her calm exposure of her image as a model student she must remain stoic.

" I get right on that Kaichou" With that Xeno helped with the student council work. Then a problem occur was that Sona had something that she needs to do along with her peerage so she shoved all the paperwork towards him in shamed but Xeno didn't argue he just smiled and does the paperwork.

* * *

It was already getting late Xeno manage to finish all the report but today Zion couldn't be here because he had something to do so he decided to went home alone. As he walk he heard a noise somewhere think that some people were there he could ask for direction so he went towards the sound, when he reach there what he saw was a black hair girl wearing a revealing bondage outfit with black wings flying in the air and a dead body with a huge hole on his chest

Xeno could comprehend what just happen a women with black wings just killed a person and now he was the target he felt like he shouldn't look what he saw.

"Darn it and here I thought there won't be any witnesses it's a shame really I don't like doing this to someone so cute like you".

Xeno could only gaped as the light spear was aiming towards then she throw at him,suddenly everything started to slowdown as he could see where the spear projectile is then he walk two steps to the right it miss Xeno which just shocked himself. Raynare was confused that she could miss or that person was just lucky.

"How lucky the next one won't be" as she conjure another light spear throwing towards him but Xeno just duck and she missed again this just frustrate Raynare as she started to throw her spears like theirs no tomorrow the former reploid just dodged the light spear.

* * *

Meanwhile while Raynare was occupied Rias came after hearing Issei wish to live. When she arrived what she saw was a battle where a human was overwhelming the fallen angel by dodging her light spear, she recognized who he was.

"Impressive I thought that only his older twin was the most skilled one but it seems that he was hiding his talent" then she remember why she came and it was not watching a battle.

"Opps almost forgot about you".

* * *

Xeno was doging the light spear easily like he knew how and it felt very familiar almost like he had done it before a thousand times as he dodged the light spear kept hitting the ground leaving nothing but dust and crater. Then his necklace starting to glow bright blue then he tripped because he was to occupy seeing his necklace.

Raynare smiling evilly "this time you can't dodge" as she throws her spear with full strength.

Xeno closed his eyes as he prepared to be dead but the Necklace then broke it's chain then form a size like a phone right in front of him stopping the attack with its barrier. Driving by instinct he grab the Bio metal and shout out loud.

"ROCK ON!" R.O.C.K. (Rebirth of Crystallized Knowledge) system initiated.

As his body glows with powerful blue light it engulfed Xeno body emerge a blue colored armored with golden lining and a red Ruby emended on his front helmet not only that his right arm change into a cannon.

"Impossible he had a sacred gear all this time" Raynare look disbelief since they were no information about another sacred gear user.

Then he charge his buster blue energy started to gather on his right arm and Zion aim fired towards Raynare she dogged it but it's aim was true it manage to graze her wings" who you are?".

"I am Rockman x!".

* * *

Author note this is another idea I was thinking if anyone of you have played the megaman series both reploids are like brothers in arms so I decided to make them twins along with a little sister. This idea I conjure that rally on old fashion technology not like sacred gear or god likes powers it's kinda cliché. Then even reploids or machine can be include in the story. But it depends on how you readers want me continue this story or not. Icould have choose megaman x title name but since I use the rock on Biometal sequences what the hell. Sue me if you want if I choose the Japanese version any way please review if you like this crossover. It will decide if I want to update it or not. I also would like to thank **FEARFAN who wrote Code Rockman: Zeros of the Rebellion** that gave me this Idea including the name.


End file.
